cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Citrus War
The Citrus War, or NPO-ODN War, lasted from February 17 to April 12, 2006, a total of 55 days. It was the longest war in the history of Cybernations until the Holy War of Farkistan. At this time in history, the world was much smaller than it is today. GATO and NPO had the Unity Covenant, the Legion was neutral, as was the GPA, and the NAAC had become a protectorate of the NPO only a couple of weeks before the Citrus War began. These were the only real alliances that existed on February 25. After a couple of days of being battered by the NPO war machine, it was widely assumed that the ODN would soon crumble and perish. However, they did not. They faced (by their own admission) the most efficient and calculating force in history. After fighting and earning the respect of other alliances in the cyberverse, they eventually succumbed to the forces of NPO. History The oldest nation in history - KD - lobbed the world's second nuclear weapon at Sei of the NPO. KD was allegedly a member of the ODN at that time, though nobody within the ODN could recall communicating with KD or seeing him around the ODN forums. KD was, however, listed as an ODN member in Cybernations Forum and had held a team senate seat in the ODN's name. The ODN was unable to do anything but condemn the attack, since the rest of the members' nations were much lower in strength than KD. The ambiguity of this incident would cast doubt on its use as a proper casus belli. Other things that contributed to the declaration of war was the ODN spy, Kernwaffen, who inserted himself into the NPO of his own volition, and a plotting of war against the NPO by three or four members of the ODN government at the time on IRC, most notably Domination, the Prime Minister of the ODN. However, there are deeper roots for this conflict. The Orange Defense Networks shared unequivocal ties to the Alliance Defense Network, a Nationstates (NS) Organization, just as the Cybernations NPO is held to be a continuation of the NS organization. The NS ADN and the NS NPO fought a bitter conflict that lasted for years. It is held that the conflict was extended to Cybernations. NPO claims that Pope Hope founded the ODN to match the NPO in power, producing a number of quotes that have sadly been lost to history. The ODN, on the other hand, claim that the NPO was trying to monopolize NS representation in the game and that this war was a means of establishing themselves as the sole Nationstates alliance. According to ODNers, their organization was founded to provide an alternative for several NS players that would feel uncomfortable with the NPO. Indeed, many of the initial members of the NPO defected to the ODN on the day it was founded or shortly after. After the NPO declaration, over half of the ODN membership fled, including all of the government (except Portugal and Pope Hope), and the alliance operated in a near-anarchic state until March 12, when new elections were held after the existing membership created a new charter deemed 'The Citrus Declaration'. Membership in the alliance bounced back to pre-war levels within a couple of weeks of the wars onset, and by the time of the ODN surrender, the number of nations in the alliance had tripled, and the number of alliances in the world had probably done the same. Some major alliances today that were founded during the Citrus War include LUE, GGA, and IRON. The ODN was given terms of surrender three times. The first one was repealed on March 2 by the NPO due to their claims that another spy had breached their headquarters (former NPO member Harrissy), and the second one was voted down by the ODN on March 24, mostly because of a clause that forbid the ODN from owning nuclear weapons and also required ODN members to individually sign an oath of non-aggression to the NPO Emperor. The ODN then decided to counter-offer with a term of surrender that wasn't quite as harsh. This was rejected outright by the NPO, and resulted in the resignation of a handful of ODN members who desperately wanted the war to end, including Senator Kernwaffen. However, fighting continued, and the flames on the CN forums were fierce throughout most of the war. Much of the continued quarreling were the fault of the ODN Secretary General ( Generalissimo), who was impeached by the ODN Senate II on April 10, and was replaced by Deputy Secretary General Pingu. The ODN accepted the NPO's third terms of surrender by General Assembly vote (68%) on April 12, which required ODN nations to take an oath of non-aggression and pay a reparation sum of $500,000 (a lot of money at the time) but allowed for nuclear weapons to be owned by ODN nations. The ODN finally shed the surrender treaty three months later at the beginning of the Great War as a technicality in United for Orange. News Articles * NPO Statement regarding ODN insults - February 13, 2006 * The Domaaka Telegraph - regarding NPO statement - February 13, 2006 * ODN Spy in the NPO - February 19, 2006 * ODN apology for spy - February 20, 2006 * ODN statement regarding spy - February 20, 2006 * ODN Statement regarding KD Nuclear Strike against NPO - February 25, 2006 * War Declaration - February 25, 2006 * Statement regarding fall of ODN - by Yuuzhann tar - February 26, 2006 * ODN Propaganda - claims of NPO double-agents - February 26, 2006 * ODN Propaganda - claims of NPO aggression towards NAAC - February 26, 2006 * New ODN Leadership Due to War - by The Bear Republic - February 27, 2006 * ODN Surrender Terms - March 1, 2006 * ODN Rejection of Surrender Terms - March 1, 2006 * Update on the War - by Trotskys Revenge - March 1, 2006 * Statement regarding flight of ODN war-mongers (leaders) - by John Kirkland - March 1, 2006 * NPO Withdrawal of Surrender terms due to spying - March 2, 2006 * ODN Propaganda - by Neboe - March 2, 2006 * Update on the War - by The Mighty Pump - March 8, 2006 * Update on the War - by John Kirkland - March 17, 2006 * Statement by KD - On Nuclear attack against NPO - March 17, 2006 * Statement regarding ODN rejection of surrender terms - March 20, 2006 * Statement on ODN espionage - by depraved of GATO - March 21, 2006 * Statement regarding ODN stubborness - March 28, 2006 * Counter-statement by ODN - March 29, 2006 * A look into a long war - An opinion piece by Gerald Meanĕ of GATO - March 29, 2006 * Accepted ODN Surrender Terms - April 11, 2006 * Victory! - ODN Surrenders! - April 12, 2006 * New Release on KD - Pacifian Vengeance - April 24, 2006 *Reparation Payments Completed - May 1, 2006 Category:Major Wars